This invention relates to utility markers for use on roads, highways, and the like for locating and indicating the nature of the utility. A flexible tile utilizes mechanical fasteners and an adhesive for permanent securement of the marker on a roadway surface such as a curb or edge of the pavement.
Utility markers are customarily provided utilizing plastic posts, tags, flexible plastic patches, and the like such as manufactured by VIP PRODUCTS of Houston, Tex. Other varieties of utility markers are manufactured by Carsonite International of Carson City, Nev. Such devices are commonly employed in marking underground utilities even though they lack permanency and are easily or inadvertently removable.
A further effort to solve the problem of providing relatively permanent utility markers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,755. A right angled marker is disclosed wherein a recess in a face contains a fluorescent color additive or light reflective material having a narrow angle of reflectance. In addition to the reflective material, an indicator may be marked showing the location and distance to the utility. The indicia may include letters and numbers and other symbols. Such indicators are relatively expensive and are easily broken. Permanent means for affixing the markers to a road or street has not been contemplated.
The net result of these efforts is that home owners are often unhappy with the unsightly paint markings on their streets and flags on their front lawns. Utility companies are spending much money each year on either supplies and manpower to do in house locating or the hiring of a locating service.